Always Have, Always Will
by Shini-Kender
Summary: Isshin has a long talk with his wife. Spoilers for Memories in the Rain arc. IsshinMasaki fluff and sap.


The graveyard still smells like rain, even after it's passed. Isn't it funny, honey? It's like the world stopped to cry for you and then realized it didn't have to. Because you're happy where you are. Where ever you are. This way you don't have to worry about my snoring waking you up or Ichigo wetting the bed in the morning. He's stopped doing that now. Or did I tell you that last time?

He's doing all right, you know. Guess what they say about mother birds pushing baby birds out of the nest is true. It seems cruel. Seems cruel until you see them spreading their wings. He's got big ones, that boy. Wings, I mean. He hasn't let me take a bath with him since he was a toddler. Can you imagine that? But, no, with those wings, I imagine he could go anywhere, maybe even visit you.

Heh. As long as he doesn't hit the sun, first, I figure.

No, no, I don't think he will, though. He's got a good head on him. Guess he got that from you, right? Too bad he didn't inherit those good looks of yours though, but I think Yuzu's better off with those until the boys come calling for her. But, he doesn't just have your head. He's got a lot of good friends helping him out, keeping him in line. Just got to make sure he doesn't get carried away with those teenage antics of his.

Urahara's there, though. Say what you will about the guy and what he might be sneaking into that pipe of his, but he knows what he's doing. That's why he became a captain. And Ichigo knows when to kick him back onto track. He always knows with me, right? As long as Urahara doesn't pull anything crazy like that old vice captain of his would have done, I'm betting Ichigo will learn a lot from him. But, I'm guessing Ichigo might show him a thing or two he wasn't expecting. He's our son, right? I'd have to kick him out of the house if he didn't throw a few surprises ol' Urahara's way.

He's even starting showing signs of being a right lady's man, too, if you know what I mean. I guess it's all in the genes. I figure between my stunning masculine features and your charisma, he's got the makings of a real lady-killer.

... Don't think that I can't here you laughing from up there, sweetheart. I mean it. He's already sneaking around a girl in his closet. Ah, he thinks I don't know she's up there, but as long as he's not fooling around, right? And, she's not the only one at all. No, he's still got that girl from karate looking after him. Cute thing, a little bit of a tomboy, but she might keep Ichigo in line. Still brutal with her fists if the word around the neighborhood is still true.

There's one more still. I know, right? He's even beating his old man's record. Not that I didn't have eyes for anyone but you from the moment we met. I'm serious! But, this girl, she'd give even you a run for your money with those breasts of hers. Crazy, right? She's only how old? But, she's got a good heart in there. Hope Ichigo doesn't break it, poor girl. You should've seen her crying when they took her older brother into the clinic a couple years ago. Makes me hurt seeing them upset so young. But the kids these days, they're strong, stronger than even I figured they could be.

Heh. I'm starting to sound like an old man, already, and I don't even have the gray hairs to show for it.

The girls? There I go forgetting about the lovely ladies you left me. They're gorgeous as always. Ichigo won't let me take baths with them, prude that he's grown up to be and all, but you can already see they're growing up to be like you. You should've seen them curled up at the shrine. Angels, the both of them, all round cheeks and tiny noses. Probably the sweetest thing up on this hill, even if the monk yelled at me for letting them sleep there. Bet he still hasn't forgiven me for knocking down those gravestones when we were playing charades a couple years ago.

Remember that, honey? You were still up there, even then, but I bet you laughed when that happened. You're still smiling up there, right? You were always prettiest when you smiled, all sunshine and rainbows. Even if it wasn't on your face, there'd still be that twinkle in your eyes. That brightness was the best, even if it was raining like today.

Ah, the incense is pretty strong, isn't it? I think I'm allergic to it or something. It's making me tear up. It's got to be that new brand Karin bought. You know how she gets when she goes shopping. Frugal as ever. Even Yuzu gets on her case about that when she sends her out shopping. Ichigo doesn't mind though, he's about the same, right?

Speak of the devil, here he comes. Looks like the incense has gotten to him, too. Figure I should go do the fatherly thing, right, honey?

I'll talk to you soon. Just keep that sun shining and remember that I still love you. Just wait for me to finish raising the kids. They need me more right now. I know you'll understand.

You always did. 


End file.
